hardyboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Frank Hardy (Undercover Brothers)
Franklin Hardy (Frank Hardy) is an undercover agent of American Teens Against Crime (ATAC) and the older brother of Joe Hardy by one year, and the son of Fenton and Laura Hardy. The brothers live in the town of Bayport, with their parents and their father's unmarried sister, Trudy. Frank and Joe are top field agents for American Teens Against Crime, a top-secret government organization co-founded by Mr.Hardy. ATAC is used for cases where an adult law enforcement officer would be out of place. Biography Early years Frank remembers spending summers at the family fishing cabin at Lake Midnight, when Fenton was on the police force. He and Joe were just children then, but even then they knew that one day they wanted to fight crime, just like their father.The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers Super Mystery #1 Wanted page 37-38 From a young age both Frank and Joe showed that they had inherited Mr.Hardy's skill at detective work, and even about two years before being drafted by ATAC, Frank and Joe became well known around Bayport for their amateur detective work. The local police department nicknamed the teens, "Sherlock Holmes of Bayport".The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #1 Extreme Danger page 39 Work with ATAC Frank and Joe, were American Teens Against Crime's first ever agents. After leaving the police force Fenton started up ATAC, and impressed by their amateur detective work over the last few years, felt his sons and their friends were ready for a job with his new crime fighting agency. Since being drafted Frank and Joe have been sent on countless missions, all of which have been successful. They have put many criminals behind bars, and made just as many enemies. There most dangerous enemies may be Shinra and Nicolina Noir two sisters who work for Warring Adolescents Revenge Division, a terrorist created to combat ATAC. The Hardy boys first crossed paths with the Noir sisters - who have since become known as the brothers "Opposite Numbers" - onbaord the then new Silverado Bullet Train, on the way to an ATAC assignment in California.The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #7 The Opposite Numbers "Wanted" Because of the nature of their undercover work, Frank and Joe have been in trouble with law enforcement more than once, but never more so when they were wanted in their hometown, for bank robbery. After hiding in the mountains outside of Bayport, and encountering the teens who were committing crimes in their name Frank and Joe finally managed to get the better of their imposters with the help of Fenton. The set-up was the work of Jake Johansen, Fenton's former on the New York Police Department, who had for years been planning to get his revenge on Fenton, his family and the 'meddling' Boltons, because when on the police department together, Fenton had discovered that Jake was taking pay-off from criminals and taking part in other criminal activities. Jake used his sons, Fred, and Jim, who look very much like the Hardy brothers, to commit crime in and around Bayport, to frame Frank and Joe.The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #1 Wanted page 86-87 Appearances :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #1 Extreme Danger :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #2 Running on Fumes :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #3 Boardwalk Bust :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #4 Thrill Ride :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #5 Rocky Road :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #6 Burned :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #7 Operation: Survival :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #8 Top Ten Ways to Die :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #9 Martial Law :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #10 Blown Away :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #11 Hurricane Joe :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #12 Trouble in Paradise :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #13 The Mummy's Curse :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #14 Hazed :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #15 Death and Diamonds :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #16 Bayport Buccaneers :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #17 Murder at the Mall :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #18 Pushed :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #19 Foul Play :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #20 Feeding Frenzy :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #21 Comic Con Artist :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #22 Deprivation House :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #23 House Arrest :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #24 Murder House :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #25 Double Trouble :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #26 Double Down :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #27 Double Deception :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #28 Galaxy X :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #29 X-plosion :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #30 The X-Factor :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #31 The Children of the Lost :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #32 The Lost Brother :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #33 Forever Lost :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #34 Movie Menace : :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers Super Mystery #1 Wanted :The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers Super Mystery #2 Kidnapped at the Casino :Haunted: A Special Ghost Stories Edition :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #1 The Ocean of Osyria :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #2 Identity Theft :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #3. Mad House :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #4. Malled :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #5. Sea You, Sea Me :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #6. Hyde & Shriek :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #7. The Opposite Numbers :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #8. Board to Death :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #9. To Die or Not to Die :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #10. A Hardy Day's Night :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #11. Abracadeath :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #12. Dude Ranch O' Death! :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #13. The Deadliest Stunt :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #14. Haley Danelle's Best Eight :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #15. Live Free or Die Hardy :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #16. Shhhhhh! :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #17. Word Up! :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #18. D.A.N.G.E.R. Spells the Hangman :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #19. Chaos at 30,000 Feet! :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #20. Deadly Strategy :The Hardy Boys The New Case Files #1. Crawling with Zombies :The Hardy Boys The New Case Files #2. Break-Up :Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #1 Terror on Tour :Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #2 Danger Overseas :Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #3 Club Dread :Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #4 Gold Medal Murder :Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #3 Bonfire Masquerade References Category:Characters Category:Good characters Category:Graphic Novel characters Category:Living characters Category:Male characters Category:Single characters Category:Super Mystery '07 characters Category:Undercover Brothers characters